My version of Events
by Lightninggeorgie
Summary: This starts with an alternative ending to Alliegant and then will have different scenes afterward to how I feel the book should of been fully finished. I know the first chapter is short, ill get there. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"Caleb," I hear her say

"give me the backpack."

"What?" He says back in his childish voice. I turn the corner and see 4 guards about to shoot the sibling pair, i will have to move as fast as i can to save from the guards. I jump from behind the wall and shoot them without hesitation. I run towards Tris and Caleb and see the shock on their face, to see me, they must have been expecting guards, its a shame i'm not the person they were expecting. "Caleb," i say, "give me the backpack."

"Nita?" Tris' voice sounds surprised and annoyed. I can tell she doesn't trust me with this mission, but she has to deal with that.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this, we have to hurry before someone can stop us!" The panic in her voice shows plainly on her face.

"Im here to take over and finish the job your way, Matthew has already kindly explained everything to me, I need to change into the hazard suit, make sure no guards try to shoot me while please." I sound determined, its funny, numbness can do that to a person.

I don't remember being this suicidal, but recently the memories have been to much to bear, more than I thought was possible, of Aziah's long brown braid swinging in the sunlight and her happy face and we smiled, despite our surroundings, then the gun shots and the look of panic on my sisters face, as the red spread on her little summer dress and as I run towards her and call for help, she falls in my arms and i know its too late. The only thing know is to move her and calm her, i carry her tiny body to a alley and talk to her of the happy times before our restrictions. 'But J it hurts, so much' her brown eyes identical to mine, going glassy and finally roll into the back of her head. A wave of pain roles through my body, and thats usually how I wake up every morning, screaming her name.

I slide the suit over my clothes and hope that will be enough to make it to the serum.

"You two get out of here now! And get to Matthew to get inoculated and hide, ill do my best!" I shove Tris and Caleb to leave and start to run when tris calls me,

"Thank you Nita" and shes gone.

I run down the hallways fast as my weak body will allow and take the explosives out of the bag at the same time. There are guards but i shoot them both in the leg before they can stop me. I slide into the broken hallway door And stick the explosives on the door then run back to the end of the hallway with the detonator. I quickly press the detonator and shield my ears.

The noise is just like before, with the walls we explode and it rattles my bones.

I can hear more guards coming to get me now, i have to hurry. Just as i get up to run through the exploded doors i feel a sharp pain to the side of my arm and see the dark red spreading slowly over my hazardous suite. Well that didn't last long.

Through the blasted doors is a small vestibule with a set of sealed, lockless doors at the end. Through the windows in those doors i see the weapons lab, the even rows of machinery and dark devices and serum vials, lit from the beneath like they are on display. I hear a spraying noise and no i wont have long now, no time to think.

I know i wont survive this and it doesn't scare me because I have Aziah's bright smile to lead the way in my mind. No, no time to be frightened. No need to be frightened.

I step into the vestibule.


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably should of started in the first chapter by saying, I do not own the Divergent Series, I just changed the ending because I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Enjoy. **

As soon as i step into the vestibule, I run, but as i breathe my legs tense and i can feel my lungs rejecting the death serum. I cough and fall to my knees as I reach the double doors.

But I am not alone.

"Nita?" David sounds surprised. He did not expect a GD like me to get this far, I'm not surprised.

"I wasn't expecting you."

My vision goes black round the edges and I sniff fresh air that my lungs burn for. I slowly drag myself into it before I can die without helping them and be worthy of my place with Aziah.

David wheels himself towards me, and i can see his gun coming up to me. It cant end like this, I wont let it. If I fail now who knows when there will be another chance. I try to rise my arm to shoot him but i can feel myself loosing my limbs as the burning from the death serum spreads through my body,

"I know this was down to your damaged genes." David's voice rings with pity.

That sentence rises hatred in me, it sparks like a match and it rings throughout my body, I like liquid turning to rock from the hatred of being blamed by my gene pattern, I lift my hand with my gun and shoot him in the head without a blink. The dark blood of of his skull, blotching the walls of the weapons lab.

I look for the black box that Matthew told me with the blue strip lunching for it, feeling the death serum like fire in my muscles. I raise my shaking hands to the keypad.

080712.

I press the green button.

There is so much pain in my body.

I fall to the floor.

I finally let my head fall to the floor.

I give in to the serum and for a moment the pain in excruciating and I regret being born.

Through the pain I see a tiny figure with a blood spattered dress run to me.

Aziah. Still beautiful as ever.

I take my last breathe and she beckons me to follow her to the unknown.

**AN: I know the chapters are quite short, I do that so that I can make more of them. I'm sorry for any grammar or punctuality mistakes, I upload everything via mobile so I cant always see it to double check, but this will not be the case from September. **


End file.
